Gem Earning Tips
A tip for This is a User Guide, sharing tips for gaining free without having to buy them with real cash. #1 - Watch Ads If you click on the button at the top it will take you to the gem purchasing screen. To the side there will be a green button saying "Get Free Gems". Tap this and you will be taken to view a 10-30 sec advertisement for some other app/game. After the ad is done, return and you will have earned 1 gem. You can only get 3 a day through this, so make sure you don't forget to watch each day. Those 3 a day can really add up. However, this changes if you play the game on Android. Here, the button takes you to a list of promotions offered by Tapjoy, usually downloading and using another App, but there are more complex ones as well. Most are free downloads, but some will cost you. Also be mindful of your contract, downloading all those apps could be very costly if you don't use a WLAN connection to do it. There is no daily limit here, but each promotion is one-time and and the offers don't change very often. #2 - Derpy Hooves There is a chance that when you click on Derpy hiding under her box that she will spawn a among the she usually pops. The chance is kinda average maybe 20-30%. There is no limit to how many times you can click on Derpy in day, so long as you can find her. She can be easier to find in Canterlot than Ponyville due to the fact that the area is smaller and you would have less buildings there. While there is no set pattern to her hiding, after 3 or more taps you may find she spends time wandering around talking to other ponies instead of hiding again. You can try closing and restarting the app to trigger her hiding again. #3 - Clearing Parasprites/Changelings/Bats/Vines Sometimes when you defeat parasprites, bats, changelings, or vines, you will get some , a , or maybe nothing. You will need 5 shards per set of parasprites, bats, or changeling. For the vines, shard amounts vary depending on the size of the vine. Tap on the parasprite, bat, changeling, or vine a couple of times and some will come out. Then, tap a few more times and sometimes a will pop out. If you are tapping one of the larger vines, you may get an extra gem a tap or two before the tap that finishes it off. The Everfree Forest also has Cragadiles in a couple of its lakes when they are first uncovered, which are defeated in the same manner and also give coins and the occasional gem. Whether or not they can respawn is currently unknown. When you expand your Ponyville/Canterlot/Sweet Apple Acres/Everfree Forest, Parasprites, Changelings, Bats, or Vines will come. The type of Parasprite/Changeling/Bat/Vine depends on what level you are on. #4 - Balloon Pop (Hearts) Once you have bought all the ponies that require , there is not much else to do with other than play balloon pop with them. There is a chance that you can get either 1 (uncommon) or 2 (rare) from a balloon. For those people just starting out with only a few friends, struggling to get even the first pony may not think they will ever reach this stage. But it will happen. Check out the Friends page, and put your name there for others to add, as well as checking links for other "Add Me" locations. #5 - Feeding Shrines Harmony shards eventually cap at 999. To avoid wasting shards, go to Ponyville and tap activated shrines. As you feed shards to the shrines you will get a whole lot of bits popping out. There is also a chance that a single will also come out for every 100 shards fed in. Better the shard, bigger the chance. Additional hint: Zoom in all the way on the shrine if you want to use shards faster. That makes it easier to avoid tapping on coins that come out which are collected automatically. One more hint: If you're going to spend all 999 shards of one kind (might worth it with ), keep your shops untapped until it's done to easily get more shards, then make it 1000 to get one extra . #6 - The Crystal Mine Game Playing the Crystal Mine Game will grant . are granted as rewards after collecting enough minecart points. If you're really good at the game you can eventually pick them up during the game itself, just like element shards. After a certain amount of points no new gems will be available as reward - only coins and element shards. A tip for getting minecarft wheels is to go around and tap each of the trees in Ponyville or anywhere and they have a small chance to drop a wheel, it can take a few taps but they only drop one item each unless you restart the app. In the Windows version, two spawn at the start of the game. Gems also spawn after each revival. Pairing this with collected Minecart Wheels from Changelings can make up to per wave of Changelings. After revival, it is sometimes possible to get three gems instead of two. This appears to happen when a already spawned prior to revival, but the player died before getting the , so it remains after revival. #7 - Daily Login You will be awarded 1 for logging in every 4 days and 2 for logging in every 5 days. #8 - Leveling Up You will get either get 1, 2, or 3 along with a lot of . DO NOT TAP THEM! At certain levels, a pony will speak, and therefore you will speed everything up. This will happen a few times, so be careful.